Two Tall Thin Men have a Fight!
"Two Tall Thin Men have a Fight!" is the 14th episode of the second season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 29th episode overall. Description Mario and Luigi continue to look for The Cross, but an old foe gets in their way... Overview Mario and Luigi walk onto the Soccer Field where they see Waluigi. Mario notices that Waluigi has the Cross and takes it from him. He leaves the two to fight Nox Decious. Luigi doesn't believe Waluigi when he says he no longer works for Wario, so the two fight. After the fight, Waluigi tells Luigi that he no longer cares about them and then leaves. Synopsis Mario and Luigi walk onto the Soccer Field. Mario tells Luigi he told Peach to stay with the others and Luigi agrees that she should stay safe. Then Mario begins to ponder the mystery of the Cross. running into Mario and Luigi]] Once they walk onto the field Luigi points out Waluigi who is walking towards them. He says he was just on his way out and isn't surprised to see them. Luigi asks where Wario is but Waluigi tells him that they are no longer partners. Mario asks him why, but then notices the Cross hanging out of his pocket. Waluigi asks Mario what he wants from him and Mario says, "This." and takes the Cross. Waluigi gets mad and Mario asks him where he found it. He refuses to tell Mario, and Mario asks him if he got if from the campfire. Shocked, Waluigi asks him how he knew and Mario holds up the Cross's case. Because he is unaware of the Nether Emblems, Waluigi asks Mario why it's important to him. Mario tells him not to worry and leaves to battle Nox Decious. Waluigi angrily tells Luigi that the Cross was going to be a gift for his girlfriend and then begins to walk away. Luigi believes he's going back to Wario but Waluigi reminds him that he and Wario are no longer friends. Luigi tells him to prove it by fighting him alone. Waluigi ignites his beam sword and Luigi does the same. The two begin to swing at each other and the other blocks every slash. Luigi goes for Waluigi's feet, but he jumps over his saber. The two clash and Luigi jumps back. Then they both take a deep breath before continuing. They swing at each other some more then Luigi fires a fireball that Waluigi deflects, and vice versa. Waluigi slashes at Luigi's feet, but he jumps over him and Waluigi drops his saber and falls to the ground. Luigi points his saber at Waluigi but he kicks it out of his hand. Waluigi rolls back to his feet and uses the force to pick up his Beam Sword. Luigi then dives on the ground and grabs his Beam Sword. They clash several more times before they point their sabers next to the other's neck, signifying a draw. Waluigi tells him he has proved his point. He no longer cares about Mario and Luigi and he doesn't work with Wario anymore. Waluigi then lowers his saber and walks away, doubting that he'll ever see Luigi again. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator * Chris Muller as Luigi * Doug Orofino as Waluigi Locations * The Soccer Field Weapons * Luigi's Beam Sword * Waluigi's Beam Sword Production Notes Series Continuity * Mario has gotten the final Nether Emblem, the Cross. Character Revelations Coming soon! Trivia * ADR is used briefly to cover up wind on one of Mario's lines at the beginning. * The fight scene in this episode was directly inspired by a scene from the unreleased King Arthur film Oops! We Broke the Table, with Chris Muller as Tristian and Doug Orofino doubling as Nox Decious. This episode came out 1 year after a clip of the scene was uploaded to YouTube. * This is Waluigi's final appearance in Season Two. He doesn't reappear until the final couple of episodes in Season Three. This is because Orofino, had moved away. Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQriAetTiEY * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miKmAjdA2mE Category:Season Two